A New Tutor
by Fanfictions Inc
Summary: Taylor gets caught in class texting and to get her phone back she must get a tutor. Turns out, the tutor is James. Now let's just see what happens when he's done teaching her science and some implied feelings are shared.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys here is my Haunted Hathaways fanfiction. And I know that a lot of you watch the show but there are no fanfics out there so here it is. This is not the first fanfiction I've written, my other fanfictions are under the name of Mysteriously Anonymous so check that out. This is a new that I am working on with my sister so don't be too cruel in the reviews. Umm and I wrote the fanfic because there is obviously some sparks when James and Taylor are near each other so I hope you like. Thnx.**

**-A**

TAYLOR'S POV

I sat there in Mr. Phillips class texting away when suddenly the whole class got quiet. I looked up to see what was going on and there was Mr. Philips. Sitting there with his palm open awaiting my iPhone 5s. I just got that! "You will get this after class Ms. Hathaway." Mr. Philips said as I handed him my phone. He spun on his heel and marched to his desk to put my phone away.

"Now," Mr. Phillips said. "Taylor can you tell me the slope intercept formula?" I couldn't answer maybe that's what he was talking about when I was looking at those cute shoes. "Umm a line plus a line equals a bigger line." I guessed. The whole class laughed at my stupid and non-mathematical sentence. "Well Ms. Hathaway since you're so good at math. Solve this equation. You plus detention equals" he said as he leaned on my desk.

"No! I can't have detention I have dance practice this afternoon." I told him. "Well that's too bad Taylor because after school it's going to be just me and you in this room for four (4) hours. I waited impatiently for class to end and walked up to Mr. Phillips. "Mr. Phillips please don't give me detention I'm begging you I'll take anything else." I said.

"Well, your grades are dropping in math so I'll give you a tutor." Mr. Phillips said. "Oh is he a cute college student?" I immediately asked. "No, it's James." He said. "James but he's not that bright." I replied. "Yeah, but it's a different story in math." Mr. Phillips said. "He'll come by your house this afternoon to help you. Here's your phone back Ms. Hathaway." "Thank you soo much." I said as I walked out of the classroom to my locker.


	2. Study session

**Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter and I really couldn't wait to post this one up my sister will be writing some fics and she'll sign by M and I can't wait till she makes some so here's chapter two (2). And umm if u don't like sex scenes move along to the next chapter. But u might be lost and chapter four (4) will be a sex scene too.**

**-A**

JAMES'S POV

After school I went to Hathaway's pie squared I just recently found out that I'm supposed be tutoring Taylor Hathaway in Science and Math. I entered the bakery and I saw my best friend Miles I had also just recently found out that he was a ghost. He flirting with some girl I waved at him and he waved back and went back to the girl he was talking to. Taylor walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed 2 sodas. She looked so pretty in that yellow, red, and green dress.

"C'mon we can study in my room." Taylor said signaling to go upstairs. When we got to her room she sat on the bed, she reached down for her book bag and grabbed her math book. She patted the space next to her signaling to come sit. "So what are you gonna make me learn first?" she said to me. "Well, how 'bout we work on the stuff that you don't understand." I replied.

"This stuff." Taylor said as she pointed to a page in the math book. Taylor and I spent about 30 mn working on math and we were just finishing science. "So you can get stuff from your parents?" Taylor asked me. "Yeah it's all about genes." I told her. "Like do you think your mom's pretty?" "Yeah, she could be a model." She replied. "Well that's probably why you're so pretty" I said. "Did you just call me pretty?" she said. "Umm well I gotta go." I responded. "Well thanks for being my tutor I wanted a super cute college guy you're cute too." Taylor said.

"Did you just call me cute?" I asked her. "Umm you know what I still need some help with science." Taylor said as she dragged back onto the bed. There was a knock on the door Taylor reached to go get it as I pulled out my phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?" Taylor asked me as she got away from the door. "My dad," I told her. "I told him to pick me up in a about an hour and a half." I told her

NOBODY'S POV

"Why?" Taylor asked him. Then suddenly his lips crashed onto hers. The kiss turns from sweet to passionate and they fall on Taylor's bed. James is on top. He breaks the kiss to quickly pull her dress over her head. He discovers her hot pink bra with light pink dots with L-O written on the right breast and V-E written on the left in purple. They continued to kiss and he starts to kiss down her chin. James kisses down her neck licks up her throat. "Mmm... James," Taylor moaned as James smirked. He unclasps her bra and starts fondling with her perky tits and starts to suck on them.

James then bites down on her nipple gently receiving a great moan from Taylor. He then does to same to the other making it gets equal attention. Taylor then flips them over. She kisses him and they make out for a while. Taylor then, kisses up around his ear finding his weak spot and then bites down on it. "Oh god Taylor." James moaned.

Taylor then kissed down his neck, torso, planting kisses all the way down until she reaches the button of his pants. She then excitedly unbuttons them and pulls them down. Taylor, then stokes his hard member through his underwear. "Oh... Taylor... Mmm" he moaned as she continued to stroke his member. She took of his boxers and stared at his 10-inch cock in astonishment. "Like what you see?" He asked. All Taylor could do was nod, she then licked his member from base to tip.

God he loved the feeling so much. Taylor took as much as she could in her mouth, and sucked. James grabbed her hair and pushed her head down on him. She gagged and spit on his cock, jerked him off, them continued to suck. "Taylor, oh fuck." James moaned as Taylor continued to suck him. Taylor bobbed her head up and down on his cock faster as he came closer to his orgasm. "Oh god Taylor, Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum!" James told her. Those were the words that triggered something in her brain to make her go suck harder and faster. So, she sucked harder. "God Taylor oh fuck!" James said as he came in her. Taylor swallowed every last drip of the delicious white goodness that came out of him.

James grabbed her and flipped them over. He looks at her matching panties and hungrily rips them off. James begins to feel her pussy, he then licks her folds. J He then shoves two fingers in her tight pussy. "Oh my god, oh , James ugh, ooooh!" Taylor moaned. "Oh yeah you like that? Would you like another finger baby?" James said. "Ugh mmmm! James! Yes oh!" Taylor yelled out. James them shoved a third finger into her pussy and he then thrusted his fingers into her pussy faster and harder. "Oh uh James! I'm gonna cum ooh!" Taylor yelled as James continued and she came in his mouth and he swallowed every last drop of it.

"Do you want me to suck your cock again?" Taylor asked seductively. "Yes please." He responded. Taylor then pushed James on to the bed and started to suck his cock again she kept it going for a while. "Oh god. Yeah that feels so fucking good." James said. "You like that?" Taylor said. "Mmm... Taylor... God I wanna fuck you so much," he moaned. "I wanna be inside you." "Oh yeah you wanna be inside me?" Taylor responded.

James then took one of Taylor's legs and put it on his shoulder as she laid on the bed. James to his dick and positioned it for entrance. Taylor nodded. He then shoved his hard 10-inch cock into her wet ass pussy. James continued to slide in and out her pussy with his large cock. "James! Oh! Mm! Deeper!" James did as he was told and he went deeper into to Taylor's tight wet pussy. "Oh my god, oh! James!" Taylor moaned as he pumped his large dick into her faster. "Oh yeah uh Taylor." James moaned. He shoved his meat into her harder making her call out his name. "Oh... James! IM GONNA CUM!" Taylor yelled. "Oh fuck. JAMES!" Taylor screamed out as she came all over his dick. He pulled out of her and jerked off until he came. And she swallowed all the cum on his dick and that came out. '

MOMENTS LATER...

A knock was on the door. "Taylor! James's dad is here." Ray said. "Okay!" Taylor said back. "Also we're going to the mall wanna come with?" Ray asked. "Kk." Taylor said as she looked to her side to see Jame asleep next to her. "James get up!" Taylor screamed in his ear. "What?" James asked. "Your parents are here and i have to go to the mall." She told him. "Oh crap." James said as he put his clothes back on and grabbing his bookbag. He gave Taylor a kiss before he left they walked into the elevator holding hands and James got in the car with his dad and Taylor got in the car with her mom. 


End file.
